


We Don't Share The Same Blood, You're My Brother (And I Love You, That's The Truth)

by ObsessedAndStressed



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Natalia is a Mother Hen, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAndStressed/pseuds/ObsessedAndStressed
Summary: Shiro took Keith in, yes, but he wasn’t the first to do so.AKA: A slightly older girl found Keith crying on one of his first days in the orphanage, and they get up to A LOT of trouble.
Relationships: Keith Kogane/Lance McLain, Klance - Relationship, Moraldoe, Natalia Doe/Naomi Morales, Takashi Shirogane/Adam, adashi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We Don't Share The Same Blood, You're My Brother (And I Love You, That's The Truth)

He could barely see past the tears in his eyes, and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to. Keith had spent the past weeks like this, curled into a ball on his itchy bed in the orphanage. _The orphanage._

That’s where he was. It seemed like only a minute ago his father was walking out the door, with promises of a visit to their favorite diner when he came home. He never came home.

The tears came harder. Footsteps rounded the corner near him, and he picked his head off pale knees in time to make eye contact with a girl standing by his bed. He quickly wiped his eyes and glared, not wanting her to see him in such an emotional state. “What do you want?”

The girl raised an eyebrow and put a brown hand on her hip. “Do you ever eat?”

Keith stared at her. “Excuse me?” He was expecting her to be like some of the other kids here, rolling their eyes when he didn’t talk and getting angry when his crying kept them up at night. She pursed her lips.

“It’s been a few days since you got here, and you haven’t eaten anything. You can’t be more than 6, you’ll end up starving to death if you don’t eat.” She spoke in a tone that was sharp and stern, and Keith found himself already getting out of the cot.

“I’m 7.” He said curtly, and she scoffed. “You might look like it,” She said. “If you ate more.”

Keith glared harder, and the girl gave him a once over. “My name is Natalia.” “Keith. Keith Kogane.” She nodded and started walking down the hall, leaving Keith scrambling to keep up.

He took the time to look at her now that the tears were starting to dry. Natalia was kind of pretty, he guessed, even though he’d never had much interest in girls. With brown skin, dark hair, and green eyes, Keith had trouble not thinking of a fairy. She didn’t look like someone who'd be very fond of that analyzation, so he didn't comment.

Sooner or later they found themselves in an empty corridor, and Keith was beginning to get paranoid. He spoke up after another minute passed. “Where are we going?” He whispered. The corridor was cold, and dark, and he was alone with a stranger.

Natalia looked back at him and smirked. “To the kitchens obviously.”

Keith stepped back. “I thought we weren’t supposed to-” Footsteps. Loud, heavy footsteps. Natalia must’ve heard them too, because she grabbed his arm and quickly tugged him into a storage closet.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door, and they both waited with baited breaths. It was quiet for a moment.

The footsteps moved on, and the second they were out of earshot Natalia tugged the door open, grabbed Keith, and took off down the opposite direction. They got to the sleeping quarters, and Natalia turned towards Keith with a big smile on her face. “Ok,” She laughed, “Next time we wont miss dinner.” Keith’s lip quirked.

Not quite a smile, not yet, but it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is trash. I'm half sorry. For anyone who's curious (even though no one probably cares) Natalia's last name is Doe because she was entered into the system without a last name. Her parents are unknown. Keith Kogane is half Korean and half galra(obviously) His father, Seok Kogane, was a firefighter who died on the job. Hope y'all like this. (Apologies for it being so short, as the story progresses the chapters will get longer)


End file.
